1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to medical devices generally and, more particularly, to a transportable apparatus for storing and sterilizing medical implements.
2. Description of the Background Art
In an effort to reduce the risk of infection in a clinical environment, the sterilization of medical implements has become a standard practice during the performance of medical procedures. The use of a cystonephroscope during urology procedures represents a typical example of an invasive medical procedure where a risk of infection exists. The cystonephroscope is a device having an ocular portion and a light source for viewing the interior of a patients urinary tract, and an elongate fiber optic cable for placement inside the patient's urinary tract. Because of the invasive usage of the cystonephroscope, it is imperative that any part of the cystonephroscope which contacts the patient's body be thoroughly sterilized.
There have been a number of devices designed for transporting or sterilizing general medical implements, and, in addition, devices which purport to be adaptable for sterilizing cystonephroscopes.
For example, Olympus Corporation Endoscopy System 1993 trade literature discloses a "CYF" cart which provides a station for sterilizing and transporting cystonephroscopes. This cart is fully transportable and employs a large bowl to allow the complete immersion of a cystonephroscope in a sterilization fluid.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,853,329 issued to McDonald on Dec. 10, 1974, discloses a surgical supply cart which allows for the storage and transportation of numerous surgical implements. The entire cart can be loaded with unsterilized implements and can be subjected to a steam sterilization procedure prior to surgery.
A primary drawback with the sterilization carts mentioned above, are their inability to efficiently fluid sterilize a cystonephroscope while using minimal amounts of sterilization fluid. While the Olympus "CYF" cart allows a cystonephroscope to undergo a fluid sterilization procedure, the usage of a bowl as an immersion well requires copious amounts of sterilization fluid to immerse a cystonephroscope, resulting in a significant waste of sterilization fluid. Moreover, by using a bowl to immerse the cystonephroscope, the fiber optic cable portion must be wound up to accommodate the bowl's shape, which requires bending the cable, a condition which is not conducive to a long cable life. Therefore, a need still exists for a sterilization cart which allows for a cystonephroscope to be sterilized while using minimal amounts of sterilization fluid and which allows the fiber optic cable portion of the cystonephroscope to be sterilized while in a fully extended position.
Additionally, a variety of carts have been devised to carry tools or other equipment in other applications unrelated to sterilization:
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,960,224 issued to Silvers on Jun. 1, 1976, discloses an apparatus for storing and transporting a precision cut-off weighing apparatus, comprised of a pair of scales designed to precisely weigh volumes of body fluids contained in a bag. The scales are stored and transported in a cabinet mounted on a plurality of caster wheels.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,784,717 issued to Thompson on Mar. 12, 1957, discloses an evacuative suction apparatus for use in connection with medical or dental procedures comprised of a cabinet mounted on caster wheels having an electric vacuum device located therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,982,539 issued to Muriot on Sep. 28, 1976, discloses a medical/surgical suction apparatus comprised of a vacuum chamber for depositing body fluids into a collection bag. This device has several wheels and is transportable.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,040,690 issued to van der Schoot on Aug. 20, 1991, discloses a rolling container comprised of a cabinet mounted on caster wheels. The interior of the cabinet has a plurality of shelves for accommodating egg trays.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,152,542 issued to DeVoe on Oct. 6, 1992, discloses a classroom traveler cart for transporting and storing heavy equipment used in a classroom environment. Additionally, this apparatus has a power strip which can be plugged into an adjacent wall outlet for purposes of accommodating electrically powered equipment. A plurality of caster wheels and a guide handle provide adequate means for transporting and guiding the apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,875,696 issued to Welch et al. on Oct. 24, 1989, discloses a caster direction-locking mechanism for a mobile cart which allows for the casters on a mobile cart to be selectively locked for providing directional maneuverability.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,989,291 issued to Parent on Feb. 5, 1991, discloses a computer servicing cart comprised of a wheeled housing having a rear compartment containing a compressed gas source and a variety of tools and cleaning solutions for servicing computers.
The foregoing references disclose a variety of carts and other devices designed for storing, transporting or sterilizing medical implements and other tools. The devices disclosed in the foregoing references do not provide for the economical fluid sterilization of a cystonephroscope wherein the fiber optic portion of the cystonephroscope can be sterilized in a fully extended position. The present invention accomplishes both of these objectives. Moreover, the present invention allows for the economical fluid sterilization of a variety of other medical implements besides cystonephroscopes.
The foregoing references reflect the state of the art of which the applicant is aware and are tendered with the view toward discharging applicant's acknowledged duty of candor in disclosing information which may be pertinent in the examination of this application. It is respectfully stipulated, however, that none of these patents teach or render obvious, singly or when considered in combination, applicant's claimed invention.